Botch Design
by Wrenna
Summary: Oneshot. RaRo. Set after Hide and Seek. Robin tried to be sneaky but failed. Raven could only guess half of what was going on.


Botch Design

By Wrenna.

Oneshot. RaRo. May be a bit OOC. Set after "Hide and Seek" My take anyways and a well needed break from my other story. Enjoy.(ah..the title has nothing really to do with the story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor did I make money from writing this.

* * *

The girl counted out the correct amount - plus tip - from the money clip she kept hidden within the cuff of her glove. The cab slowed as it took it's last corner. The Cabby's dark eyes roamed over the area quickly. Taking in the view she already knew awaited her. A paved road lined with trees and street lamps. A sign announcing it as the entrance to the 'Titan Tower Docks'. The glimmer off of the lake. The girl let out a relieved sigh. The cab drove down the short distance and came to a stop. The girl unbuckled her belt, the Cabby turned to address her. 

"That'll be twenty dollars miss".

She handed him thirty, opened the door and stepped out. A warm breeze greeted her. Purple locks danced about her head, a blue cloak flapped gently around her, mimicking the waves that broke against the shore. After closing the door and walking away, the cab made a u-turn and drove off. She opted to float across the lake in the dimming sunlight, rather than using the boat the city had provided.

Her eyes shone in the light, taking in her surroundings. The sun that was almost completely set. The last of it's glow flickering on the water's surface, highlighting the bridge off in the distance, the tower, the island it sat upon. Home.

After landing on the opposite dock and flipping her hood into place over her head, she walked up the drive to the tower. Of course she could have flown all the way there, or even trans-located, from the train station. But sometimes she just felt like being...normal. Hailing cabs, walking and all.

Her gaze fell upon the training grounds across the island. The desert theme. The metal bits and wiring that were once Slade-bots. Her head tilted some. Eyes narrowed as images of Robin fighting similar bots in a familiar setting played out behind a distracted Beast Boy flashed about her mind. Same as when she had tried to call Robin about being sent on a baby-sitting mission. '_Robin does keep a few Slade-bots in storage for training purposes'_. It all clicked. And rather loudly.

The smirk was her own. Secreted within the darkness of her hood. The team wasn't expecting her home for at least two more days. She had caught the first train out, only hours after seeing the children to their rightful guardians. The need to get home and relax was so intense that she didn't bother informing her friends about the early departure. Of course they wouldn't have cleaned the grounds yet.

**_-We only need one Titan for the mission_**.- He said. -**_The rest of the team are already on missions, it has to be you_**.- He said. -**_You only have to pick them up from the bus station and take them to the drop point, it's easy, you can do it. They're only kids.- _**He said.

_'What a load that was. Fishy. It was all fishy from the beginning. Someone is going to pay'. _She continued to the tower. A bounce in her step. The smirk still in place. She stopped in front of the large doors and pounded her password into the lock. The door swished open, and then closed behind her when she entered. Sometimes she wished she could just slam one damn door in the building. She huffed out a sigh instead. This time she did trans-locate. Directly into the common room. In front of the TV to be exact.

The Titans were shocked, to say the least. They had been lounging on the couch. Chatting. Playing video games. That was until Raven appeared. Looming over them menacingly. The dark glow of her power flared around her. Enough light penetrated the darkness of her hood to highlight the grin she carried. They shifted about nervously. Sending glances to one another. The body language and looks played as it's own form of telepathy between the four Titans. Raven knew what they were saying with it.

_**-Why is she back so early. -Why didn't she call us! -We didn't clean the grounds, did we. -We're caught! I knew this was a stupid idea! -We're so dead. -Shit!**_

Robin cleared his throat, turned to Raven and stated rather lamely. "You're back...early".

"I was greeted with a lovely sight as I walked up the drive". She stepped closer to the couch. Causing them to huddle closer together.

"O..oh. Really?" Beast Boy stuttered out. Clinging to Cyborg like a life-line.

Another step closer. "Indeed. A new decor".

They gulped.

She continued. "Desert and broken bots. It was quite familiar, actually". Her gaze bore into Robin. He visibly cringed. They were caught. No. He was caught. He sighed mentally. "Your doing I imagine?"

"Friend Raven, do not be upset!" The redhead's voice cut in. Her hands were waving out in front of her and her eyes were watery. Pleading. In only a way Starfire could pull off. It was almost as bad as Beast Boy turning into a kitten. Raven couldn't keep her gaze on the girl. It would make her lose all her steam. And Raven wanted a little fun. The girl continued. "Our friend Robin thought it would be best if you partook in the feat that is babysitting. That you would learn much from it for the future. What he meant of that I could not decipher".

Raven had made the mistake of looking at Star again. The big eyes, the clasped hands. Her dark aura began to fade. Of course after Star had finished talking, her gaze shot to the masked boy. Robin began chuckling nervously and inching his way along the couch in hopes of making a dash for it. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked a bit confused but also saw their chance of survival. B.B. quickly transformed into -what other- a kitten. He hopped into Star's lap, tilted his head and mewled at Raven.

_'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit'. _Star and Beast Boy were getting to her. Yes...she wasn't one for showing emotions or acknowledging that she was effected by them. But she was still human. Half anyway. Her aura faded away. But all wasn't lost.

"Well! It's getting late and I need to charge. C-ya". Cyborg was out of the room before Raven could finish turning her head in his direction.

Apparently they all saw it as their chance to high-tail it. Starfire flew from the room, Beast Boy still in her arms. Raven blinked. Robin was off the couch and creeping toward the door. That was not going to happen. Raven smirked. Her powers turning into a large hand that fisted around him. He sighed loudly.

He wasn't going to get away that easy. The others maybe. Though she would harass them in due time. But she knew this was his idea. That he nudged the others to go along with it.

He reasons were his own. But not for long.

"An easy mission? Just delivering some kids?" Her voice washed over him. Briefly lifting the corner of his mouth into a grin. His back was turned to her, her powers still held him. He shrugged.

"It was suppose to be. Did you have problems?" He asked. Somehow coming off as if he was teasing and being serious at the same time. Raven snorted and released her hold.

He turned to her. Taking a few steps back. Closer to the exit. "You told us that you completed the mission but didn't give the details". Another step and another.

"There were complications. Many complications". Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry to hear".

Their gazes locked for what seemed like hours, though only seconds passed. Raven could only blink at what happened next. Robin had smirked, stuck his tongue out at her then turned heel and ran down the corridor that lead to the bedrooms, in a fashion that best suited the resident 'Grass Stain'.

Oh. She was going to have fun tonight. The connection they shared -the bond, the telepathic link- opened long enough for her voice to echo in his mind.

"..._Run Rabbit, Run_".

And that he did. All the way into his bedroom. He panted as the door swished closed behind him. He turned to it and pounded his code into the lock. He knew it was useless. That it wouldn't keep her out. It wasn't meant to. He already knew that she was standing behind him. And he was right.

Raven had known where he was going. It wasn't that difficult to imagine. She willed herself to his room. Watching him lock the door and turn around. That smirk still played at his lips. He was trying his hardest to keep a straight face. To be the leader. But she knew different.

" So..." She started, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself, the hood falling back on it's own. "You're trying to tell me that it was for my own benefit to babysit three children, with powers mind you, and almost get killed by Mallah. Who happened to visit with us on that little journey you called a mission".

Robin's expression sobered. He moved closer to her. She turned her head away. A clear snub. His throat felt thick as he swallowed. He shook his head side to side slowly. "No...never. We didn't...I...didn't think there would be any major problems. Are you hurt?"

Raven swung away from him. Her cloak fanning out around her. Eyes slightly widened. "No problems? You sent me, _ME_, to transport children. Children of all things. _Children. _Are you catching my drift yet, Robin?" He continued to stare at her and nodded his head, kind of dumbly, to signal that he was listening. "Not to mention that the Brotherhood wanted them. Or that a gorilla was attacking us. Not only did I have to deal with that. And I did deal with it, quite nicely I might add. But there was all the crying. Screaming. Drooling. God there was a lot of drool. And the teddy-bear. The huge invisible teddy-bear."

Raven usually wasn't one for ranting but sometimes you just had to. Especially when the one who caused the reason for the ranting was standing in front of her. He was also once again trying to keep a smirk off his face. Raven huffed out an irritated sigh. Robin lost his battle and set the smirk free. He also made the mistake of opening his mouth, in Raven's opinion.

"See! You got all kinds of practice". He voiced out almost gleefully.

Tanzanite colored eyes narrowed. "Practice...what do you mean...practice?"

Robin paled and tugged at his collar. "Umm...erm... "

"Robin. I tire of this game. Spit it out already".

He sighed deeply and flopped down into the chair at his desk. Raven perched herself on the corner of his bed. His voice was low. Deep. Almost a whisper. "When the mission was offered to the team, my first thought was to put Cyborg and Star on it. They both do well with kids. But then I got to thinking -

"There's your trouble". Raven cut him off with a glare that didn't hold any fire. Robin leaned back and kept his masked gaze on her as he chose to ignore the interruption and continue.

"That they were kids with powers. That it would be a perfect time for you to get some practice handling children. For the future...when you become a mother...to our children." He finished quietly. Silence met him. Raven's face told him nothing of her feelings. He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "Besides. It was only suppose to be a short train ride. I'm sorry it didn't turn out like that though."

She 'hmphed' in agreement and turned her gaze to him. He looked sad. Beaten. Rejected. Her poor Robin. '_Dammit'. _Her voice was soft, comforting. "I didn't mind it very much. Being with the kids. I could have lived without the fighting though".

He chuckled gently. It felt like she had just gone down the first hill of a roller coaster. She smile at him, for him. Nothing exploded but that was expected. She was purged of her father and his control. She was free. Whole. Able to show any emotion she wished without fear of harming anyone or thing. Her powers were still emotion based, the control over them was natural now, not forced.

It was a hard habit to break. So easy to be her old self; emotionless. But not with him. Never with him. In private she smiled and cuddled and hugged and loved him. That's what she did now.

She caught his attention and scooted further back on the bed. He grinned slowly. She crooked her finger at him after settling in the middle of the mattress. Her classic meditation pose.

"Come here Boy Blunder".

He stretched himself out in the chair, like a cat waking from it's nap. Making a show of taking his time. It earned him the roll of her beautiful eyes but he didn't mind. Once he thought she had a good eyeful of his well-toned physique, he sauntered his way over to the bed. She sighed. He climbed into the bed with a deep chuckle and sat before her.

It wasn't long before they were embracing one another. Robin's arms held her tightly to his chest. Her face cradled into the curve where his neck met shoulder. His face and hand buried in her hair.

He repeated an earlier question into her ear. It caused her to shiver. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head side to side. They sat like that for a lifetime before Raven spoke up. "Children huh?"

Her reply was the smile she felt against her cheek. The soft kisses he placed down the column of her throat and eventually his husky voice. "Yes. Lots of them. Enough to make their own team."

This time she laughed. Long and loud. She pulled away enough to catch her breathe and looked into his grinning face. "You are kidding, right?"

He shook his head in a negative. "Not at all".

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her forehead rested against his. Gazes locked. Her breathe caressed his lips. "I love you".

His dark hair bobbed when he nodded his agreement. "Ditto".

That earned him a punch on the shoulder. The whispered murmur of this being his 'Punishment'. A shove that landed him on his back. The girl of his dreams, the love of his life and the mother of his future offspring straddling his lap. And a kiss that told him that she had no arguments against children.

None at all.


End file.
